


Tasertricks Week

by PastaTheory



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, tasertricks week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastaTheory/pseuds/PastaTheory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm partaking in Tasertricks Week 2014! So here are my drabbles, I hope you like them!</p><p>Prompts filled:<br/>Day 1- Jealousy<br/>Day 2- Dancing<br/>Day 3- Children<br/>Day 4- Illness<br/>Day 5- Friendship and Dragonfly<br/>Day 6- Library<br/>Day 7- Crossover</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> I beta my writing the best I could. If you see a lot of errors and can't handle it, please inform me! 
> 
> Enjoy! :D

Loki was no stranger to jealously, he had always felt its vivid burn as he and Thor grown up. Thor was forever the favored brother, preferred prince, first choice warrior; his list goes on and on.  Thor met Darcy far before Loki was introduced to her a few days before his brother’s wedding to Dr. Jane Foster. He heard constant stories of her wit, mischievous ways, and passion for justice from his older brother weekly visits to Asgard.  He supposed she was interesting, for a lowly mortal; however, Loki thought Thor was marrying the wrong woman by the ways he praises Darcy Lewis. Yet, when Loki watched his emotions run across his face, Thor’s eyes never glazed over liked they did for Jane.  

When he finally met Darcy Lewis he commented on how sadden she must be to see Thor wed another woman who is not her, just like the other women he’s seen since his brother’s engagement.  Her reaction to his assumption was not what he expected, she laughed.   She called him ludicrous and asked him what has he been drinking, he abstains that he liked her from that very moment. As the wedding came closer he gravitated towards her for company. Their conversations went back and forth, she kept up with him and she kept him on his toes. Loki lets himself go, telling her everything he could think of, she was genuinely interested to listen to him. She spoke of her family and how she ended up working for Jane Foster (desperate for college credits), he enjoyed her voice as she talked.  He dragged Darcy everywhere he could think of, the lavish royal library, the bustling market place, and the scholar and warrior academies. He wanted her to see of all of Asgard in her short stay.

Soon the wedding came and to Loki’s dismay, he didn’t see Darcy until the reception, even then he couldn’t get to her. He watched her dance with every male that came her way. The burn of jealously was all too familiar as he was continuously intercepted by someone for her sole company.  It was ridiculous that he craved a mortal’s presence but hardly cared now.

He was talking with his mother when he saw her from the corner of his eye heading to the refreshment table, alone. Loki gave his mother a quick excuse and stride to Darcy’s side. As he was four feet away the light-elf prince from Álfheim swept in front of him.

Loki finally snapped as the elf placed a hand on Darcy’s smooth shoulder and leaned close to her ear.  Loki’s teeth gritted in anger; he stalked forward, grabbing the hand off Darcy’s shoulder he turns to the Álfheim royal.  Loki placed his hand on the other prince’s face and shoves him away roughly; the elf lost his balance and topples over.  The guests around them move away instantly from the scene in watchful silence for what will happen next.

Darcy gasped at Loki and asked him if he was insane, he smiled at her.

“Yes.”

He took the cup of wine from her hand away, placing it on the table. Loki grabbed hold of her now free hand and dragged her away from the party to show her more of Asgard and have her company all to his own. 


	2. Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy's POV of the first chapter with special guest, Fandral!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos, guys! 
> 
> I beta my writing the best I could. If you see a lot of errors and can't handle it, please inform me!
> 
> Enjoy! :D

Jane and Thor’s wedding was everything Darcy expected it to be, it was big, grand and incredibly festive. She wondered if all weddings on Asgard were like this, but then again this was a royal wedding. Guests flocked from different corners of the universe baring gifts and congratulations for the happy couple.  Darcy worried that Loki would do something to embarrass Thor on his wedding day. Though they unexpectedly became good friends these past few days, Darcy would choke him an inch from his life if he dared ruin Jane’s wedding. She saw him throughout the day but didn’t dare walk up to him although she wanted to.  As much as she loved Jane, Darcy wanted to explore more of Asgard with Loki by her side before her stay comes to an end.  She was crazy to admit she liked Loki and his wickedness.  

The moment after Thor and Jane’s first dance as husband and wife Darcy was swept onto the dance floor by Fandral.  She was lucky the dance was similar to a waltz; silently thanking her overbearing mother for putting Darcy in ballroom classes as a kid. Halfway through the dance she felt a light tap on her shoulder, hoping to see Loki behind her, but felt the empty feeling of disappoint to see a tall redheaded man asking if he could cut in. Darcy looked at Fandral to decline his request for her but he separate himself from Darcy and polity bowed to take his leave.  Darcy looked at Fandral’s retrieving back and figured she had no other choice but to dance with the other man.  From then on Darcy didn’t expect to dance with so many people at Jane’s wedding.  Every dance started with one person and ended with someone else but it got outrageous when two men agreed to dance her at the same time.  

She caught a break when the musicians stopped for a breather, shamelessly running from her dance partner she went for a drink. Her feet were killing her, if she continued to dance for the rest of the night she wouldn’t be able to walk right away.  It will give a new meaning to waltzing through life. 

Darcy thought why Loki hasn’t asked her to dance; maybe he didn’t want to be seen with a lowly mortal in public. What a dick, she mused bitterly, swallowing her wine. 

Feeling a smooth hand on her bare shoulder, she desperately wished it not her last partner. Unfortunately, it was her last dance partner. Feeling his cool breathes on her ear, the elf asked why she ran from him. But before Darcy could answer she didn’t feel him hovering over her anymore. The next thing she knew he was shoved away by Loki, his eyes filled with intense rage. The elf lost his balance and fell to the ground; shock filled the people around her as well as Darcy.

“Are you insane?” Darcy gasped at Loki. He had even the audacity to smile and say yes! Un-fucking-believable! 

Loki grabbed her cup of wine and placed it on the table. Taking her hand, he proceeded to drag her out of the party. He better be taking her to see more Asgard and with any luck, a dance. Or else! 


	3. Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odin and Frigga want grandchildren, but Darcy and Loki can't do anything about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I beta my writing the best I could. If you see a lot of errors and can't handle it, please inform me!
> 
> Enjoy! :D

Having children of their own was never an option for Darcy and Loki; it pained them to think about it.  Loki feared the baby will kill its mother in the womb, Jotun biology was veritably unknown to what it can do a human body.

They were married for three years before Odin asked them why they haven’t bore any grandchildren for Frigga. Thor and Jane just had their first child a year ago, but she hasn’t enough to satisfy Odin. Loki warned his father not to speak any further, but he continued to question them.  Loki could sense Darcy’s anger rising beside him, she and Odin had gotten along smoothly but he was treading on a sensitive matter.  His father went on about he and Frigga weren’t getting any younger and was certain Frigga wanted to see Loki with a babe of his own before she passes.

Loki knew he couldn’t give Darcy a child in fear his frost giant biology would kill her. He knew Darcy wanted a child and knew how badly she wanted one. She played with his niece every chance she could, cherishing the child. He didn’t need to be reminded of it by his father; the thought about it killed him every day.  Loki anger boiled over when he saw Darcy’s eyes water.

“Will you crease your talking, old man?” Loki snarled, slamming his hands on the table. Darcy’s waiting tears fell.   

“You don’t believe I want a child or Darcy? We want a child of our own, to hold, love, and raise them.  We wish to become parents to a child who’s a mixer of us both, to have Darcy’s hair color and my eyes. We want put our child to sleep every night and wake up to them. When they cry we would try to smooth the troubles away, and then they laugh, I would be entirely grateful to laugh alongside them. And they will be taught everything we know.”

Loki felt Darcy’s hand slip on top of his, he turned to her. Darcy’s blue clear eyes were dry but they were outlined red from crying.

“We want to love our own child and have them know they are loved greatly,” he sank back down to his seat, his voice grew softer.

“I would do anything for my darling wife to have a child of her own,” a soft smile graced her face.  

“Have a child of our own, Loki.” She corrected him, he smiles mindlessly.

“Yes,” he intertwined their fingers tightly.

“You may want grandchildren from us, but please stop asking when you know we can’t deliver.”

His parents were shock from Loki’s angry outburst; they didn’t dare. Frigga broke the silence, cautiously asking her son by his meaning of ‘can’t deliver.’

“I am Jotun, if Darcy were to have my child it will destroy her,” Loki was perplexed by his mother’s question. It must be known to them that he and Darcy were not combatable to have children. But the strange looks on his parents’ faces told him otherwise.

 “You strongly believe you and Darcy can’t have children?” his father asked.

“Yes!” Loki agreed angrily, his parents were patronizing him now.

“Well, you’re wrong,” Odin smiled promptly; he took a swing of his wine.

“What,” Darcy whispered in shock, she looked at Loki if he heard right too.

“I don’t know what made you believe you can’t have children, but you can. Both of your anatomies aren’t that different since Loki smaller than the average Jotun, but during the pregnancy Darcy would have to take remedies. Other tha-“

Frigga was interrupted by the sound of chairs sliding roughly out and watched Loki and Darcy quickly run out the room.

  

  


	4. Illness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy's Ill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I beta my writing the best I could. If you see a lot of errors and can't handle it, please inform me!
> 
> Enjoy! :D

It was the middle of the night when Darcy’s stomach decided to interrupt her sleep to rid of last night’s dinner. Bolting out of bed, Darcy had barely made it to the bathroom vomit into the toilet. A second later, she felt cool long fingers comb back her hair; her obscene vomiting had wakened her bed partner up.

 She heaved and vomited until her stomach was empty. She took a moment to make sure she won’t hurl anymore Darcy moved to stand on her shaky feet.  Bating Loki’s help, she stepped to the sink. She rinsed her mouth with water to free the taste of vomit and then looked in the mirror above the sink.

Her reflection the mirror was a horror to see, her now bridle and colorless was sticking out all over the place, her sunken eyes had dark bags underneath them, and her skin was no longer smooth and healthy, it was now dry and flanking. Tears welled up in her tired eyes, Darcy could not fathom that this was who she was now.  

A sob escaped her lips when she saw Loki stand behind her, his eyes were filled with sympathy and unending sadness.  His arms warped around her gently as he was afraid he would break her.

She wondered why he was still with her; she was ugly and awful to look at. Hot tears feel down her sickly pale face and the pending sobs finally escaped her. His hold only tightened around her; nuzzling her neck he hopped to smooth her troubles.

Darcy continued to cry until she could no more; even then she could not stop the small hiccupping sobs.

“Loki, please let go, “she prompted.

“No,” she heard his muffled reply.

“I’m dying, Loki. You gotta respect a dying woman’s wishes,” she joked despite her condition.

“You’re not dying,” he retaliated, still not moving from her neck, “You had just started the treatment and you shall get better, and soon.”

“It sure doesn’t feel like it. I feel worst than before,” her dry cracking lips smiled, “All these medications I’m swallowing whole everyday are making me die way faster.”

“If you’re certain of that, Darcy, then you are very wrong,” he claimed and then reassured her,” You _will_ get better in time.”

 “Quit lying to me, Loki,” her voice hitched, tears pricked her eyes once more.

“I’m not,” he gently gave her neck a kiss and propped his chin on her shoulder.

“I’m lying to myself.”

Darcy’s tears fell and Loki let himself join her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this update is very late but the other's are being uploaded soon with this one.


	5. Friendship and Dragonfly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy and Loki go camping!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I beta my writing the best I could. If you see a lot of errors and can't handle it, please inform me!
> 
> Enjoy! :D

Most of the people Darcy worked with everyday were completely surprised to know she liked the outdoors, the rough wilderness to be more specific.

Every since her first camping trip with her cousins Darcy’s gone on weekend camping trips by herself or with a reluctant friend. She really did enjoy it, the cold soft dirt, the tall green tress and the natural noises of nature, it’s entirely relaxing.  Everyone assumed she was religiously attached to her electronics and she tends to be, but she’s a young adult in the 21st century, who wasn’t? She can’t lose herself in cyber space like she could with nature.  

When she offered her friends if they wanted to go on a weekend camping trip with her, they polity declined. All expect Loki; he declined and supported his responds with that he rather not risk attaching a Midgardian disease by sleeping in the woods.

Though her feelings took a small blow Darcy shrugged it off and sassed him that they wouldn’t dare touch a prissy princess and walked away. In the end of the day he decided to accompany her on her trip when Steve Rogers offered to go with her.  But Darcy’s one condition for Loki was he could not use his magic throughout the weekend.  He agreed, surprising her.

The drive to the campsite was filled with constant bickering and insults from both respecting parties.  Darcy didn’t expect anything less.  

Once they arrived to their destination Darcy didn’t expect Loki to have no clue how to set up his tent. She figured he knew his way around a campsite but without his precious magic he was near hopeless.  One thousand and some odd years old and he didn’t know how to pitch a tent.  Though it was an Earth tent, it has 20 more rods than the ones Thor described the Asgardians used.

She gave him some credit, after bickering who must fetch the firewood he came back with a good amount and was dry. He must have used his magic but she was going to let it slide. The weather was going to be the 50’s later tonight. He was an excellent navigator when they were finished setting up camp to go on a hike.  Coming down, Darcy felt her stomach growl and she had no more of her snacks, the beanpole ate them all, bastard.  

Since it was forbidden to hunt the animals in the forest, they went fishing. The river was swarming with fishes and Darcy had been craving trout for like ever! And yet again, Loki used his damn magic; he was catching far more than her. By the time Darcy fished one, he had five. Each one he caught he laughed at her for lacking. In the end, she was completely fed up Loki taunting her and threw her bucket at him and stormed off to her to her tent. She needed a nap to cool off. Fucking ruin her trip why don’t Loki.

Half an hour past and Loki raptly tapped her tent and asked for her to come out. Now awake, but still annoyed Darcy came out of her tent and was shock to see their campfire lit and ready for use.

“I apologize for using my magic when you clearly asked not to,” he seemed like it pained him to say sorry.

“Umm,” Darcy looked at him and then to campfire,” how did you light up the wood?”

“Used magic,” he said unashamed.

Darcy frowned at him and turns to head back in her tent.

“I was jesting,” he grabs her shoulder to stop her, taking out a small green lighter,” I used this, I believe Midgard has its own sense of magic.”   

 Darcy laughed.

The campers sat on the one log near the fire; Loki managed to save her fishes that were thrown at him, very consider it of him. Volunteering to cook the trout Loki had surprised her yet again, his cooking was terrific!

They ate in near silence with little small talk. As Loki was talked about a time when he and Thor caused trouble by manipulating the guardsmen let to watch the warriors train he stopped midsentence.

Looking up, Darcy saw a terrified expression on Loki as a dragonfly buzzed in front of his face.  She wanted to ask what was up, but she continued to watch the scene unfold slowly.

The dragonfly flew closer to Loki and Loki leaned back as it grew closer it wasn’t long before the dragonfly was too close and Loki fell back from his seat with a yell. The yell caused the dragonfly to fly away.

“Are you okay?” Darcy let a laugh.

“Is it gone?” Loki’s eyes were wide and frightened, his voice was a whisper.

“The dragonfly?” asking him if that what he referred to,” Yea, it is. Your feminine scream scared it away.”   

“It was not a feminine scream,” He shifted back into his seat, he was very irritated now.

He looked franticly around himself to make sure the vile insect was gone and went back to his food that remained.

“So, what happened there, Loki?”

“When I thought Midgard can’t be any worse, your damn planet has these petrifying pests,” He stabbed his food with fork at every word.

“’Petrifying!’” Darcy exclaimed,” How are dragonflies, petrifying?”

“They breathe fire,” he looked at her as if she didn’t know,” When bothered or angered they breathe a hot burning flame from their mouths, they’ve been known for causing fires near small villages which then burnt down. They may be tiny but they’re horrific creatures.”  

When he finished Darcy busted out laughing so hard she fell out of her seat.

“Why are you laughing?” he hissed.

“You- think that- Oh God,” her laughter wouldn’t stop.

It was a while before she creased her laughter and moved back to her seat but still let out a few giggles.

“Are you done?” he asked solemnly.

“Yeah, I think- wait,” she took a few slow breathes,” Sorry. So, what you’re saying is, that these dragonflies from your part of the universe breathe burning fire?” She asked if that was right.

He nodded.

“Well, that sucks balls.” She scoffed a laugh.

“Are they not like it here?” he gave her a strange look.  

“Uh, Nope,” Darcy shook her head,” They’re nothing like yours; they just fly around and be fireless dragonflies. But on second thought yours sound cool.”

“They’re not.”

“Sure, like tiny dragons,” she empathized her meaning by bringing her thumb and index close together, “Wait, do you have literal dragons?” Her eyes filled with hope.

“No.”

“Well, that sucks even more,” Darcy frowned deeply before asking him, “You don’t mind me telling everyone what happen here when we head back?”

 “Yes, I do,” he said firmly.

“Afraid your bad boy rep takes a blow?”

All she received was a stink eye.

“Is Thor afraid of dragonflies too?”

She saw face lit up as if Christmas came early this year, his eyes sparkled and his smile slowly curled into a grin. It frightened her.

“He’s completely, utterly afraid.”

Darcy feared what will happen if she brought one back but her curiosity won in the end.

-

Monday morning, she showed Thor the dragonfly that Loki help capture and let’s just say she had never seen terror grace a face so fast and run away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tasertricks week doesn't end until its 12 am in Hawaii. Hahaha


	6. Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Library antics with Loki and Darcy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un-beta but enjoy! :D

Darcy was a huge book nerd; she was one ever since she was little. She didn’t look the part and she took pride that she didn’t.  She’s spent a lot of her free time at the library if there was one near, and read books like a madwoman. To emphasize what a huge nerd she was, Darcy knew past librarians by their first names and got access to the restriction areas time and time again.

Then it all came crashing down when Loki realized where she headed to waste her time and not spend it with him.

At first she didn't sense him follow her into the New York public library, but she knew it was him when her book changed languages. Annoyed, she looked around if could spot him and found him two tables away with his devilish grin.

“Stop it,” she mouthed.

“No,” he said but did it anyway.

As Darcy turned back to her book she heard a crack from Loki’s table, looking back at him she saw herself! It was an exact duplicate but read a very vivid sex themed book with a smirk on its face. Shocked and modified, Darcy could do nothing but bury herself in her book until she realized it was the same one the clone had.  She slammed the book shut.

Tired of his antics, Darcy was very annoyed and furious at him for ruining her short free time at the library. She moved to return her book to its respected place, knowing Loki would follow she didn’t say anything to him until they got there.

“What the hell is your problem?” she whispered harshly gabbed his ribs with her finger.

“I have no problem, Darcy, I just take great pleasure to annoy you,” he said louder than her ideal volume.

“Keep your voice down, you idiot,” Darcy ordered him a bit louder, “I don’t want to be kicked out of here.”

His smile started to curl into his mischievous grin.

“Don’t try anything, Loki,” her shoulders slumped, “Honestly; I don’t want to be kicked out of this library.”

“And if I don’t wish to be quiet?”

“Then leave, easy as that,” she waves her hand effortlessly.

“No,” he refused very loudly that caused someone from not far off to shush.

“Loki, please,” she lowered herself to begging.  

“I like it when you beg,” he stepped closer to her.

“Loki,” she warned him.

“Then make me be quiet.”

“How?” she asked.

“Like this,” he whispered, bending down slightly and pressed his thin lips firmly on her full ones.

Darcy should have never given into the kiss to easily but she did.

They did get kicked out of the library in the end, a passing librarian found them with their hands wandering very dangerously high in each others’ shirts.        


	7. Crossover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party at Gatsby's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un-beta but enjoy! :D

They meet again under the exploding firework show at Jay Gatsby’s party; both uninvited, just like everyone around them.

Darcy weaved through the standing crowd to get back to her table when she spilled her alcoholic drink on someone’s nice black suit, accidently of course.

Filled with panic, Darcy couldn’t bear to look at the man but continued to apologize about her stupidity and helped the man wipe away the liquid with her small napkin.

She didn’t expect him to call her, Darcy.

Darcy, he said again in his cool low voice.

She knew that voice; it haunted her for the past three years.

Looking up at the man, she gasped loudly to see her old flame in front of her.

They stood motionless as the world around them came to a halt; they took each other’s appearance in after so long.  

Loki had hardly changed over their three years of separation; his eyes had small winkles at the corner, his wisdom lines deepened slightly, a tiny faded scar now marked his forehead but overall he still looked as handsome the day he left for the Great War.

But Darcy changed a tad, her long brown curly that he loved was cut short along her jaw, she wore makeup to hide her flaws that she hated and she had a ring on her left finger.

“You’re married,” he whispered in disbelief.  

“I’m,” she looked down at her hand, and then up, “I am n-, wait, Loki!” Darcy didn’t finished her finished her sentence when she turned and made his way to the entrance to leave.

“Loki, wait, please!” she quickly ran after him, with his long legs and the moving crowd she was going to lose him again.

“Come back,” she pleased to herself and managed to crash into someone again.

“Woah, what’s eating you!” the man asked.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t talk right now,” Darcy scurried to catch up with Loki.

“Why?” he oddly enough followed her.

 “I have to stop someone important to me I haven’t seen in four years, excuse me,” Darcy weaved harder throughout the crowd to get to Loki before it’s too late.

“Really, and who’s this person?”

“Loki Odinson, we just reunited after so long since he went to war, we somehow lost contact over his time overseas,” she shoved herself rougher to get through not caring about the dirty looks she received.

“And I thought he died or didn’t want to return to me after I told him I’ll wait for him and I have, and now he believes I’m married,” Darcy voiced cracked when tears welded up in her throat as they neared the large front door.

“Loki, you say?”   

“Yes.”

“I know him, I’ll help you out,” the man waved his hand up when they came to the door. An older man came right away asked the man needed.

“My friend here needs to talk to Mr. Odinson right away, he mustn’t have gotten far, please bring him to us,” he ordered and the older man left in a snap.

“Who are you?” Darcy asked.

“I’m Gatsby, the host of the party” he stuck out his hand out.

“Why did you help me?” She took his hand in hers.

“Let’s say, I’m hoping to have a similar resolution like yours, Ms?” he tailed off.

“Darcy,” she answered,” Darcy Lewis, but do you mea-“

“Let go of me!”

They heard Loki ordering a group of five butlers handling him roughly, Darcy turns and saw his face was blotchy and stained with tears.

She ran to Loki and the butlers must have seen a single from Gatsby and let him go.

“You idiot,” she shoved him back with her arm, tears falling down her face,” You didn’t let me explain why I have this ring.”

“Okay, why then.”

“Before you left, you promised you’ll come back to me and I agreed to wait for you, so I carry this stupid ring on me as an unofficial promise ring. Maybe I shouldn’t had hold to false hope if-“ she was cut off when she felt his shaking hands cup her face and kiss her soundly.

Darcy sighed into the kiss and pressed herself against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone that reviewed and gave me kudos, I love you all! It was such a nice experience even though I didn't make the deadline on the last day of Tasertricks week, but I'm very proud of myself to finish all the prompts! Yay, me! :D


End file.
